


Одиннадцать-девяносто восемь

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после войны Невилл берёт на поруки одного из Лестрейнджей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одиннадцать-девяносто восемь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Neville Longbottom 2016 на ЗФБ-2016. Автор вдохновился заявкой с инсайда: "Пост-Хог. Невилл взял на поруки бывшего Пожирателя и собирается мстить за родителей, но тут любовь-морковь, радуги-единороги". Но единорогов не получилось, извините.

Человек, который шлёт Невиллу письма, ничем не напоминает героя его ночных кошмаров. Невысокий — ниже Невилла — коренастый, с тёмными волосами и невыразительным лицом.

Раз в месяц, чаще по понедельникам, министерская сова приносит очередное письмо. Краткий отчёт о работе взятого на поруки, выписка из Гринготтса, справка о состоянии здоровья. Под отчётом стоит имя Сьюзен Лейн, мелкого начальника в Департаменте магического транспорта, но Невилл знает, что она подписывает пергамент, едва просмотрев его. Её подчиненный, Рабастан Лестрейндж, отвечает за себя сам. Может быть, он надеется таким образом успокоить свою совесть. Может быть, Невилла. В любом случае, ему не удаётся.

На этот раз сова прилетает раньше обычного, вечером в субботу. В конверт вложена записка, крохотный клочок бумаги. «Очень сожалею, но завтра не получится. Мы смогли бы договориться о следующей неделе?» Невилл бросает записку в камин. Следом отправляется горсть дымолётного порошка. Падма Патил, разработчик и контролёр магических трекеров, проводит выходные в кругу семьи, но ради Невилла охотно делится нужной информацией. Рабастан Лестрейндж, устройство номер одиннадцать-девяносто восемь, время и адрес последнего перемещения — окраина Челтенхэма, графство Глостершир.

Невилл аппарирует к уютному домику в тихом тупике. Холодно и безветренно, в ясном небе кружит небольшой самолёт: должно быть, лётчики с ближайшего аэродрома отрабатывают заход на посадку. Невилл взбегает на крыльцо и стучит в дверь.

Лестрейндж выглядит злым и испуганным сразу, Невилл с удовольствием думает, что дальше будет только приятнее. Лестрейндж, судя по лицу, всё прекрасно понимает, потому что тащит Невилла в гостиную и, стиснув зубы, представляет родителям. Фамилия «Лонгботтом» определённо производит на них впечатление, старший Лестрейндж каменеет в кресле и, видимо, готовится умереть как герой, его жена хватается то за сердце, то за чайник, однако Невилл раскланивается с ними самым любезным образом и уводит своего подопечного наверх, «ненадолго, всего на пять минут».

Когда захлопывается тяжёлая дубовая дверь и на стены ложатся заглушающие заклинания, Невилл достаёт из кармана ключ-брелок и показывает его Лестрейнджу.

— Я же просил, не сегодня, — говорит тот. Невилл молчит и наблюдает, как Рабастана бьёт дрожь, а на лице всё явственнее проступает паника.

— У тебя очень милые родители, — произносит Невилл наконец.

***

Идея с родителями возникла у Невилла не сразу. Первое время, после заключения договора, он привыкал к мысли, что заклятый враг теперь в его власти. Выбирая между реальным сроком в Азкабане и условным — под наблюдением, — Лестрейндж предпочёл второе, и никак не ожидал, что поручителем окажется Невилл Лонгботтом.

Сначала Невилл пытался ставить Лестрейнджу палки в колёса, придираясь к мелочам и требуя от него всё новых и новых бумаг. Отчёты о проделанной работе не соответствовали министерской форме, в справках из Мунго не стояла малая треугольная печать, в финансовых выписках сумма ошибочно округлялась до сиклей. Но Лестрейндж исправлял ошибки быстрее, чем Невилл их находил, и, более того, в процессе перехватил часть обязанностей Сьюзен Лейн и продвинулся по карьерной лестнице — насколько это было возможно для Пожирателя Смерти, отбывающего условный срок.

Одни знакомые подшучивали над Невиллом, другие недоумевали, третьи хотели понять, зачем. Невилл и сам не знал, зачем ему потребовалась юридическая и фактическая власть над Лестрейнджем. Пока однажды, безуспешно стараясь объяснить отцу, как сложить паззл из четырёх фигурок, не увидел вместо бессмысленного папиного лица спокойного и молчаливого Рабастана Лестрейнджа. На следующих же выходных он привёз Рабастана в Мунго — мама шарахнулась с диким криком, папа не отреагировал, забыл, наверное, — и доходчиво объяснил, что случится с его родителями, если Невилл вдруг захочет, так сказать, восстановить историческую справедливость.

Лестрейндж не поверил. Ещё бы. Благородный герой, победитель Нагайны, звезда «Ежедневного пророка» не способен запытать до смерти даже мышь, не говоря уж о волшебниках. Невилл вежливо попросил медицинскую сестру выйти в коридор, вытащил брелок и нажал потайную кнопку. Магический трекер, он же ошейник, мгновенно переключился на удержание. Полузадушенный Рабастан катался по полу и расцарапывал ногтями горло, пока не сообразил, что сопротивление делает хуже. Папа равнодушно наблюдал за происходящим, потом заскучал. Мама хлопала в ладоши. Женщина-собака завыла, задрав голову к потолку, и в палату вбежала медсестра.

— Сбой управляющей программы, — пояснил Невилл, рывком поднимая Лестрейнджа с пола. — Можно нам что-нибудь для восстановления дыхания, пожалуйста.

Странгуляционные борозды на шее Лестрейнджа странным образом напоминали Невиллу о Снейпе, а дальше, по ассоциации, о брате и сестре Кэрроу. Снейп был давно мёртв, Алекто и Амикус (номера пять- и шесть-девяносто восемь, соответственно) отбывали срок в Азкабане, но аналогия оказалась заманчивой. После ещё нескольких сбоев в управлении трекер-ошейник заменили, а Невилл перешёл с удушения на корни монстеры вампировой, следы от которой исчезали с кожи через несколько минут. Лестрейндж написал жалобу и подал документы на внеочередное медицинское освидетельствование. Однако проверка трекера не выявила ничего подозрительного (Падма Патил училась вместе с Невиллом на седьмом курсе и отлично знала, что такое Круцио), колдомедик обнаружил, что воспоминания пациента фрагментированы и ненадёжны (вероятно, из-за многолетнего тюремного заключения), а Спотти, любимец матери Рабастана, однажды вечером выбрался из запертого дома и угодил прямо под колёса проезжающего автомобиля.

Лестрейндж явился к Невиллу домой, договариваться. К тому времени Невилл уже два года жил один. Бабушка умерла, а отношения с Ханной перешли в режим «в субботу вечером смотрим маггловское кино и трахаемся». Поэтому у Невилла возник большой соблазн устроить Лестрейнджу свидание с монстерой прямо у себя дома. Но, подумав, он решил, что не стоит гадить там, где спишь, и мирно предложил Рабастану выпить чаю. Тот попросил без молока и с кусочком лимона — точно так же, как нравилось самому Невиллу. Пока беседа крутилась вокруг незначительных вещей — квиддича, погоды, — Невилл, не стесняясь, разглядывал Лестрейнджа. Если отвлечься от ситуации, легко можно было вообразить, что немолодой, спокойный мужчина — его отец. Невилл не придумывал себе родителей, наверное, с третьего курса, когда школу покинул профессор Люпин, и представлять Рабастана членом своей семьи оказалось неожиданно приятно. Если бы мама не впадала в истерику при виде Лестрейнджа. Если бы не кошмары, которые он видел почти каждую неделю.

Договорились легко, словно о закупке драконьего навоза для теплиц, на один раз в неделю в обмен на неприкосновенность старших Лестрейнджей. Разумеется, на практике дела шли сложнее. Невилл сознавал, что к пыткам привыкнуть невозможно, даже если сила воздействия меньше, чем у Круцио. Иногда Рабастан не выдерживал и бросался на Невилла, и тогда приходилось вручную деактивировать трекер. Иногда не выдерживал сам Невилл, как ни старался, вспоминая маму, Беллатрикс и Алекто Кэрроу одновременно. Стало труднее общаться с друзьями. Ханна приходила дважды в месяц, ссылаясь на занятость в «Дырявом котле», потом и вовсе перестала появляться. Умница Джинни заподозрила неладное и назначила Рабастану встречу. Пришлось устроить его отцу профилактический инфаркт, впрочем, благополучно исцелённый. «Мы в нормальных отношениях, — говорил Невилл в интервью. — Процесс перевоспитания идёт полным ходом, возможно досрочное погашение судимости». Лестрейндж работал по четырнадцать часов в сутки и исправно слал письма. Невиллу продолжали сниться кошмары.

И вот сейчас, поднимаясь по старой скрипучей лестнице в доме Лестрейнджей, Невилл внезапно понял, что нужно что-то менять.

***

— Мы договорились, что ты… трогаешь только меня.

— Мне надоело. 

— Так дела не делаются, — говорит Рабастан. — Допустим, ты… ты прав. Я покалечил твоих маму с папой и заслуживаю наказания. — Он косится на ключ-брелок. — Но мои родители — разве они виноваты перед тобой?

— А мои? — спрашивает Невилл. — Лестрейндж, а что тебе сделали мои родители?

Наступает долгая пауза. Невилл слушает тиканье часов и далёкие гудки поезда. Небо темнеет, затягивается тучами, должно быть, ночью собирается дождь.

— Хорошо, — говорит Рабастан. — Два, три, четыре раза в неделю, сколько угодно. Всё равно ты сделаешь так, как захочешь.

Невилл усмехается, польщённый, и снисходительно приобнимает Рабастана. Тот прижимается тесно, плечом к плечу, и, кажется, хочет поцеловать его пальцы. Невиллу становится неудобно, и он отходит. Удивительно, и такого жалкого человека он воображал своим отцом?

Рабастан, совладав с эмоциями, выпрямляется и привычно протягивает руки, чтобы Невилл их связал.

— Два раза, — подумав, говорит Невилл. — Пока достаточно.

Проявим снисходительность, обещает он себе. Два сеанса пыток в неделю — не четыре и не пять, в конце концов, у Кэрроу было гораздо хуже. К тому же Лестрейндж на самом деле виновен, и признаёт свою вину. Так что Невилл, можно сказать, делает благое дело. Возможно, оно даже поможет избавиться от кошмаров. Уже давно Невилл не видел во сне родителей, Крауча или Беллатрикс. Каждую ночь к нему в кошмарах приходит он сам. Всегда и неизменно — только он сам.


End file.
